villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Patrice (007)
Patrice is a major antagonist in the 2012 James Bond film Skyfall. He is a mercenary and one of the three known henchmen (the others being Severine and the Boat Captain) of Raoul Silva. He was portrayed by the Swedish actor Ola Rapace. History Patrice first appeared in the beginning action sequence as the person who stole a list of all NATO agents, killing Ronson, an operative of MI6 in the process. He gets in a pursuit with Bond, the hero of Skyfall and they engage in a motorcycle chase through Istanbul, eventually even driving on top of the Grand Bazaar. When cornered on a bridge by the British agents, Patrice jumped from the bridge onto a train, followed by Bond. Bond and Patrice engaged in a fist fight on top of the train. Eventually, Eve, another agent in pursuit with Bond, got in a sniping position to shoot Patrice, but when told to shoot by M admitted that she might hit Bond instead. However, as losing Patrice meant losing the list, M had her take the shot. Eve hit Bond, who fell of the train into the river below. Patrice delivered the list to his employer, Silva, who began to make the names public, five names a week. At least three of the agents on that list were killed because of that. After the terrorist attack on MI6, he was sent to Shanghai to kill an art critic. Bond was sent there to find Patrice and find out to whom he sold the list. He followed Patrice's car, eventually arriving at the foot of a skyscraper where Patrice entered the building and killed the portier. Making his way up to a higher level, Patrice did not realist that he was followed by Bond. When Patrice arrived at his destination, the floor where he could shoot his victim which was in the building on the other side of the street, Bond entered the room undetected. Bond watched Patrice build his sniper together and shoot the art critic, but Patrice saw Bond's reflection and turned around to shoot him, missing. Patrice and Bond engaged in a short fight, which led to Patrice falling out of the window, held only by Bond. While Patrice was hanging, Bond demanded the identity of the person Patrice sold the list to. However, he was unable to hold Patrice any longer and the assassin fell to his death before he could reveal anything. Following the deaths of Severine, Silva and M, Bond soon learned that Silva was an agent of SPECTRE led by Ernst Stavro Blofeld, and that Patrice, along with Silva and Severine, were nothing but pawns used by Blofeld to wreak psychological pain on Bond. Gallery PatriceTrain.png|Eve trying to shoot Patrice, who has jumped onto a train. EveWatchesFight.png|Eve watching Bond and Patrice fight. PatriceKillsGuard.png|Patrice killing a guard in Shanghai. PatriceShoots.png|Patrice killing his target. PatriceFall.png|Patrice falling to his death. Navigation it:Patrice (James Bond) Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:007 Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Mute Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Pawns Category:Successful Category:Murderer Category:Martial Artists Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Right-Hand Category:Scapegoat Category:Thugs Category:Psychopath Category:Neutral Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Mercenaries Category:Homicidal Category:Strategic Category:Movie Villains Category:Assassins Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Spy Category:Wrathful Category:Crackers Category:Vandals Category:Posthumous Category:Incriminators